1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to crematory urns and particularly to stylized crematory urns for pets.
2. Description of Related Art
Cremation has long been known as a method for providing for a final resting place, as well as memorializing the remains of the body of the deceased. Throughout history, vases, jars and urns have been used as a repository for the cremated remains of individuals. Many such retainers are ornate, being made of valuable metal with jewels and the like, as a tribute to the life of the person whose cremated remains are contained within the vessel.
Recently, owners of pets such as dogs and cats, and even horses, have become very emotionally attached to these animals. The pet industry has exploded in recent years. Whole chains are dedicated to pet food and paraphernalia. The U.S.'s fascination with pets has lead to the involvement of pets in all aspects of life. Owners provide for their care in elaborate and exorbitant ways, including polishing of nails, etc. The area of veterinary medicine also has exploded in the, so called, small animal area which caters primarily to house pets. This is so much the case that pets are enshrined, included as sole beneficiaries in wills and the like.
More recently, the practice of formally burying pets has come to the forefront with the sale of pet burial plots in pet cemeteries becoming a formible business enterprise which caters to bereaved pet owners. These practices may involve, for example, memorial services, caskets and the like in an attempt to replicate human burial ceremonies. More recently crematoriums have catered to bereaved pet owners, allowing the pet remains to be cremated and then either spread in a fitting ceremony or retained in a crematory urn which is given a special place in the home of the pet owner.
Many urns are expensive and ornate, but in some ways do not fittingly memorialize the pet whose cremated remains are contained therein. It would therefore be desirable to have an urn to hold the cremated remains of the pet which performs functionally the time honored duty of a last residence of the cremated remains, but is formed in the replica of the animal whose remains are contained therein. For example, certain breeds of dogs and or types of cats remains could be encapsulated in an urn that has a physical resemblance or even a likeness of the animal.
The prior art is replete with various improvements to urns. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,726 teaches a urn for ashes with a screw in stopper. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,385,520; 2,235,617; and 2,075,859 teach ash urns with a screw-in stoppers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,026 teaches a ashes urn with compartment for memorabilia of the deceased. U.S. Pat. No. 232,782 teaches an ashes urn formed as a statue or bust. All of the above referenced art is with respect to vessels for human remains and not animals and specifically pets.